DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Description) Gene therapy is being studied for the treatment of a wide variety of acquired and inherited disorders. Retroviruses, adenoviruses, poxviruses, adeno-associated viruses, herpesviruses and others are being engineered to transfer genes into humans. Treatment protocols using recombinant viruses are being introduced into clinical settings. Infection control practitioners will invariably be involved in reviewing the safety of these agents in their clinics and hospitals. To date, no widely available recommendations exist from federal or private organizations to guide infection control practitio- ners. This conference is designed to provide a forum for gene therapy experts to share their perspectives and experiences with infection control practitioners and others who wish to engage in clinical gene therapy protocols. Topics will include, but are not limited to, the management of patient volunteers in the ambulatory and inpatient setting, facility design, safety of healthcare workers, handling of vectors by the pharmacy, housekeeping and disinfection, emergency response to accidents, coordination with outside healthcare facilities including Public Health Departments, and safety for family members and other close contacts. The goals of the conference are to 1) provide a forum where gene therapy experts can gather together to share their perspectives and experience with infection control in gene therapy, and to 2) provide an opportunity for newcomers to the field to learn about issues specific to infection control in gene therapy. The meeting will be held on October 22-23, 1999 at the Marriott Hotel in Lexington, Kentucky.